Squad 13 :The Pack
by Female-Kazekage
Summary: Chapter 3 up! Squad 13 becomes Gaara's Personal Guards. All of them are girls and wolfdemons and halfwolfdemons. They all have a diffrent past but share a freindship. Rated M to be safe. never know what one of my friends will write. GaaraXSquad13's Leader
1. Meetings

Six girls stood in the Kazekage's Office in Sunagakure (sp?). One had silver hair, and white eyes like a Hyuga (Kalandra). Next to her two identical girls had snow-white hair and light crystal blue eyes (Keira, Tara). Another girl had smoky hair and coal eyes (Sally). The fifth had black hair with gray highlights and gray eyes (Faye). The last had white hair with black and smoky gray highlights with bright blue eyes (Mizuki).

What do bunch girls want to become Kunoichi in my village?" The Kazekage asked. He had blood red hair with a bloody 'ai' tattoo over his left eye. His jade green eyes stood out against his black-rimmed eyes.

The six girls shred frustrated looks and he heard mumbles of 'She late…again!' 'Where is she?!' and 'Not again…'

The door banged open and a girl with a long black cloak hiding even her face, walked in. "Sorry I'm late, Lord Kazekage,…." She looked at the other girls, "girls…"

"Are you're their Squad Leader? Correct" He asked

"Hai"

"Then why are you so late?" He asked again

"Lost on the road of life…?" she quirked

'She sounds like Kakashi-san' he thought annoyed sighing he continued "I'll ask you the same thing I asked them, "Why do a bunch of girls want to be Kunoichi in my village'?"

"You really wanna know why?" she asked monotonously. She heard the sharp intakes of breath behind her.

"Lady Aurana you're really gonna tell him?" the one with white eyes asked. Aurana nodded to her, she nodded back a moment later.

"No other Village would allow us in…unless dead." Aurana said.

"You see we're wolf demonesses sp?) all from the strangest clans." The one with smoky hair said "So they want us dead for being…well alive"

"Hai, Sally is right" the white-eyed one said.

The Kazekage looked at them for a moment. 'Demonesses? (sp?) They don't look like it'

_'Looks are deceiving, kit'_ a strong voice said to him. _'Remember how I showed you my 'human' form in the cave?' _(in his head not real life ((as real as life can be for them))).

'Shukaku what do you want?'

_'I think you should--!!' _

The wall broke apart with a loud explosion. The Kazekage looked angry at the intruders before him.

"Hex" Aurana said. All of them circled around the Kazekage as the intruders were surrounding them. There were about 24 of them total.

"Surrender Sabaku no Gaara." The one who looked like their Leader told him.

The girls stiffened ready for a fight. Sand wrapped it way around Gaara slowly.

"Keira, Tara" cover the four behind us. The twins nodded and jumped to it. "Sally, Kalandra to the right" Sally and the white eyed girl nodded "Faye, Mizuki to the left" those to as well nodded and jumped to it.

_'Very nice,' _ Shukaku purred _'A true leader, smart, and from her voice hot."_

'Go away Shukaku' he e nmmthat Baki?" Gaara asked

Baki ignored the young Kazekage, and turned to the seven girls. "Welcome to Suna, my Ladies"

The girls stiffened abruptly. "Thank you,…Baki? Was it?" Kalandra bowed slightly. She is Lady Aurana, Leader of Squad 13. The twins are Keira and Tara" they each bowed in return "and Sally, Mizuki, Faye, and I am Kalandra" each of the others bowed as well.

"Aurana? The Demoness Heir of the Black Wolves?" Temari asked.

"Hai that is me" Aurana sighed pulling down her hood revealing black wolf ears and hair the color of dried blood. Her eyes showed she was annoyed.

'_Even more interesting… let them be your Personal Guard these seems more amusing by the minute.' _Shukaku laughed in Gaara's head _'The Feudal Lord will be pleased you are going by customs'_

'I don't care about customs, Shukaku' Gaara hissed.

"Gaara? Gaara? YO GAARA!!" Kankuro finally yelled

"Gaara ignore him" Temari's voice snapped

"Lady Aurana of Squad 13," Gaara began with a sigh "you and your Squad are now part of Sunagakure"

"aaannd…." Came Temari's and Kankuro's eager voices. He glared at them.

"..and are my Personal Guard"

"Wonderful!" Temari clapped "Come on I'll show you around town and get some better suited cloths!"

"No thank you!" Aurana waved her hands in front of her quickly "I'll skip the shopping spree!"

Temari's face fell, but quickly lightened seeing the other six going with her. "Come with me to the house so I can show you your room then"

"…" Aurana bit her lip thinking "Alright"

Temari quickly walked them to the house, which was actually a mansion. About three floors high. The first floor was for the living room, dining room, laundry room, kitchen and the downstairs bathroom. The second floor consisted of eleven rooms, an office, and a supply closet. The third floor was a training room. Out back was five acres of high fenced training grounds, for the Kazekage and his family/ friends.

"At the very end of the South Wing on the right Tara's then next to her is Faye then Mizuki. Across from Tara is Keira, then Sally, my brother Kankuro, Kalandra, and then me. At the end of North Wing on the Right is Gaara's room, then his Home Office, and the bathroom. Across from Gaara is Aurana then it's a supply closet, with extra weapons if necessary, blankets, the vacuum, and other cleaning stuff." Temari told all of them. "Go ahead and put your stuff up, then we'll leave."

"Whats on the third floor?" Tara asked

"Training room." Temari replied walking down the stairs.

Squad 13 left to the rooms Temari told them. Unpacking and meeting her in the living room. Except for Aurana, who locked her door to keep them out. She lied down on the bed, and looked at the flame red walls.

'that's funny the color of my fave element' she thought. He stomach growled loudly 'Lets see what's there to eat in the kitchen'.

Walking down the stairs she spotted a strange man with blonde hair in the living room.

"Who are you?" Aurana demanded

"I'm Uzimaki, Naruto, Hokage-trainee. I'm looking for Gaara-kun have you seen him?" the boy replied "and who are you?"

"I haven't seen him since earlier this morning and I am Aurana, Squad 13 Leader"

"Oh…thanks anyway" Naruto said walking to the door then his stomach growled

"Yo Naruto care for some ramen if Temari even has any? I was fixing to make some." Aurana called after him

"Ramen! I love ramen sure!" Naruto cheered. The ramen cups were heating as they sat on the bar stools "Aurana why do you keep your hood up even inside?"

Aurana stiffened "Just a habit I guess" she shrugged.

Naruto sniffed the air and called out "The ramen is done"

"How do you know?" Aurana asked checking them then blinked "I guess they are" she chuckled.

The front door slammed followed by Kankuro's voice "Anyone here?!"

"Kankuro in the kitchen!" Naruto yelled back

"Hey Naruto" Kankuro greeted "I see you met Gaara's Guard Leader"

Naruto spit out what little ramen he didn't swallow "Gaara's Guard?"

"Yeah every Kage has their own Personal Guard. This is Gaara's Leader for the Guard" Naruto looked at her funny

"What?" she asked "I only became the Guard Leader today give me a break, it was only because my Squad defeated a bunch of goons in his office with his help."

"So you live here know?" Naruto asked, she nodded to him "I didn't think he needed one!" he busted out laughing.

"I don't" Gaara rough voice said from behind him.

"Hey Little Brother" Kankuro greeted

"Hey, Tsunade-baa-sama wanted me to tell you that sound is moving in on both Konoha and Suna." Naruto said seriously.

"Kankuro get Temari and the others and meet us upstairs" Gaara told Kankuro

"Hai" and Kankuro disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Aurana put her unfinished ramen on the counter and followed by Naruto after slurping down the last of his. Kankuro was back with the others in little than ten minuets.

"What is this about?" Temari demanded angry that her shopping spree was cut short.

"Shut up" Gaara told her as Naruto began to talk about how Orochimaru was slowly getting the reinforcements he needed.

"All that he has let slip was that it would take him nearly a year to get enough lackeys together. Uchiha, Sasuke has acted as a spy since we captured him two years ago. So we know every move Orochimaru makes before he makes it. Haruno, Sakura, ANBU Medical Leader, wants to train a few of your Medics to help them out since she and Tsunade-baa-sama have found new healing techniques. Nara, Shikamaru, ANBU Tactics Leader, wants to talk to your Tacticians to formulate plans. Ryu, TenTen, ANBU Interrogation Leader also wants to talk to your Interrogators.

"A lot has changed in two years" Gaara mumbled slightly surprised "Who is ANBU Leader?"

"Hyuga Neji, second in command is Aburame, Shino." He added expecting it. "Inuzuka, Kiba is the ANBU Hunter's Leader. Rock Lee is the ANBU's Taijutsu expert . Hyuga Hinata is Sakura's second and Yamanaka, Ino is TenTen second. Sadly Akamichi, Chouji died a year and a half ago on a A+ mission."

"So everyone from the Chunnin Exams are now in the ANBU as Leaders?" Temari asked

"Yeah basically well except me and Sasuke." Naruto grinned

"Alright well help" Gaara said after he registered the information, he talked about before he started blabbing. "There's a underground base on the border connected by tunnels from Konoha and here. Tell Tsunade-san that well meet there to further discuss this situation."


	2. Chapter 2

Female Kazekage: I know it's kinda weird I was bored and it was late. Well anyways I like to thanks my first and only reviewer, within the first day I ever posted something.

Kina Lupi 

Now for some thing I forgot in the first chapter: I do not own Naruto or any other character, but the plot and Squad 13 are mine and my close friends…..

Chapter 2: (No name yet)

Gaara sighed looking out if room window. He was waiting for word from Lady Hokage. It had been four days since Naruto left. He glanced at one of the Twins, Keira, since he allowed Squad 13 to be his Personal Guard. The Councilmen have gotten annoying. One of them had to stay be his side at all times. They thought it would good idea so no one could kill him if they had large numbers again.

"What? I'm I that interesting to stare at?" She asked getting annoyed her self. Her snow-white hair was pulled into a high ponytail. She had on a peach tank top and light blue jeans, with high heels like Tsunade.

Gaara hadn't realized he was staring until she said that. He quickly looked back out the window.

"Hey Tara and Mizuki wanted to know if you guys hand any video game systems?" Keira asked him.

"Hn" he replied "ask Kankuro"

"DINER!!!" Kalandra's loud yell sounded down the halls.

Both of them got up from their spots and walked down stairs. The regular dining room table had two more tables on either side, they needed them not used to having more than one or two people over at time. Aurana sat at one end of the table her hooded head lying on it. Temari sat looking rather pissed that she wasn't in the kitchen, Faye, Mizuki and Kalandra kicked her out after the first two meals she made when they first got there. All three of them loved cooking, well most of them. Mizuki just liked taste tasting. (sorry CiCi-chan) Kankuro sat at the other end staring out into space waiting on the cooks to bring the food out. A loud bang racketed through the house followed by a loud sorry.

"Hehehe I pulled an Lady Aurana" Tara laughed walking into the dining room. Aurana lifted her head a glared at her. She wore black baggy plaid a light blue and gray mini skirt, gray tank top and a black leather jacket. Her hair was left down. "Hehehe sorry Lady Aurana but you never stay on your feet…long".

"Did Aurana fall down the stairs!?" Faye asked walking into the room only to be glared at by Aurana. She wore a black knee length skirt and a chief's coat. Her black and gray hair was pulled into a high ponytail. Carrying a wooden spoon and a bowl.

"No it was Tara" Aurana huffed "and I don't all ways fall down."

"Yes you do!" called her six-squad mates at the same time. She just banged her already hurting head on the table.

'_Is she all right?'_ Shukaku asked Gaara.

'And why do _you_ care?'

'I respect her. She strong and her comrades follow her orders very closely' 

'You respect someone?' Gaara's monotone voice asked. Mizuki came literally flying out of the kitchen door, rubbing her head. 'Why do I out up with this?'

"I said sorry! Damn it that hurt!" Mizuki cried out. She got off the ground and glared at the now closed door. She had on a pair of baggy jeans and a plain purple hoody. Her black and white hair was everywhere.

"What did you do?" Aurana asked pulling the hood back slightly

"Nothing" she defended quickly. "…..um I kinda mad her mad. She said I wouldn't get out of her way and them she bumped into me cutting herself"

Aurana just stared at her then shook her head slightly. "Told you Kalandra would hurt you one of these days" Aurana smirked. Giving Mizuki an I-told-you-so look.

"Ohh shut up" she mumbled. She looked around everyone in the house knowing where the other two were she asked "Where's Sally?"

"Who knows" Faye said sitting down with two plates of the now cooked food.

"She left early this morning" Kalandra said placing more food down. She wore black shorts and a yellow tee, with an orange apron.

"I'm right here" Sally's voice called from the door. She walked in with a few dozen bags. She wore a brown halter-top with a pair of dark brown capris.

"What the hell did you get Woman!?" Kankuro asked looking at all the stuff she had.

"I've got a name _Boy_" she called back "anyways, I've got what we needed. More kunai, shuriken, and sebon. Mizu's new hidden knives. Aura's new bow and katana, Kal's katana and knives, a new scythe for me, new duo swords for the Twins, a new fan for Temari, and a new sword set for Faye."

"Where did you get all that money!?" Kankuro yelled at her

"Some old friends were repaying me," she told him calmly. "Oh He also said to ice this to Aurana." She pulled out a colorful wrapped box.

"He didn't, did he?" Aurana asked taking the box.

"It's kind of late aint it?" Kalandra asked

"Well duh he never remembers anything on time" Tara replied

"I must agree." Keira said. "Well open it"

She undone the wrapping and pulled out a black trench coat with a hood. A note fell out.

_Aurana-chan,_

_Sorry it's late…it's been busy lately. Hope you'll wear it instead of the cloak_

_Kakashi-nee-san_

'Brother Kakashi!?' Gaara read the note "No wonder your just like him"

"Huh!?" Aurana blinked, and then spied the note in his hand. "Well that figures"

Kalandra snatched the not "Yep it does" she passed it off to the next one. "Well you read the note put it on.

Sighing she stood up undoing the clasp to the hood. Her wolf ears twitch with the air of the room, while her tail swayed. She wore an ankle length dark green skirt that was split up both sides to her thighs; a pair of black short shorts were under it. She also wore a tight black tank top. Aurana folded her old worn cloak and set it aside.

"Wait!" Faye called "Grab'em!"

Faye, Mizuki, grabbed her old cloak while the twins grabbed her new trench.

"What are you four doing?" she asked reaching for the stuff in their hands.

"Keeping you away from this stuff" Kalandra said, "You always wear it, and you are not allowed to wear it _**indoors**_ again."

"Oh fine!" she gave up before it started.

Everyone finished the food then Sally handed out the new weapons while the two cooks cleaned the kitchen. Kankuro slouched back into his room right after he finished his food. Gaara was forced to stay where he sat.

"How did Kakashi-nee-san get all of this?" one of the other girls asked

Gaara looked even more confused than before. Keira spotted it before the other "Kakashi used to help us out a lot when we were younger, now his like our older brother and us his little sisters"

"Hn"

"What does 'Hn' mean anyways?" Aurana asked

"What it is" Gaara replied "Just a way to reply with out speaking"

"Then why did you talk?" Aurana smirked her ears and tail twitching softly.

"Hn" Gaara finished standing up and leaving 'that woman! She gets on my nerves!'

'_All women do that, kit, you'll never get away from it.'_ Shukaku chuckled _'Besides if you did I would loss amusing shows'_

'Amusing to you!' "Now go away!"

"Geez, chill I'm just doing my job" Aurana voice called from behind him.

Shukaku chuckled again, Gaara hadn't realized he said the last out loud and he got an annoyed look.

"Shukaku leave him alone. The Twins are telepathic" she replied to the strange look Gaara gave her "Tara gets a good laugh from you two she says"

"Hn"

"Fine I'll just stand here and shut up then" Aurana grumbled.

Gaara filled out tons of paper work he has yet to even finish. It was around 4 in the morning, and his guard never said anything after her last word earlier. He stared at her for a moment, she had her eyes closed and he could see the green eye shadow she wore. Her hair was falling into her face; She slowly leaned dangerously to her right. Gaara caught her before she fell completely over.

'_She hasn't had much sleep for a long time'_ Shukaku sounded in his head _'you can see the make-up she uses to cover it up'_. Gaara ignored him for the moment.

He picked her up bridle style and opened his office door with his sand. Stepping out into the hallway he saw someone in all white rubbing her eyes. It looked like Keira; her eyes widened see her Squad Leader

"Did she fall asleep?!" she asked quietly. He nodded, and a soft smile spread across her face "Good she needed it for about three years now"

Gaara watched as the smartest of the Twins walked back into her room. He walked into Aurana's room and placed her on her bed. The moon light streaming through the windows shined on her face making the lack of sleep more noticeable. The cold desert night air made Aurana shiver so he pulled a blanket around her. He decided to sit on the roof above until the sun started coming up.

This is just a really strange filler cause I had nothing else to do at the moment. Hope you like. I'm trying to keep the chapters to at least 1,500 words. Plz Review

Female Kazekage: signing out


	3. Secret Plans

Once again I would like to thank those who have reviewed so far. Kina Lupi and one of my bff's xXxCici-chanxXxNaru-kunxXx.

Disclaimer: do not own.

Chapter 3: Secret Plan

Aurana awoke to the sun shining in her window.

'I fell asleep?' she thought blinking 'oh no I fell asleep when I was supposed to be watching Gaara!'

A knock on the door brung her out of her thoughts. The door opened slightly to reveal Faye walking in.

"Morning Sleeping Ugly" Faye snickered, holing a hand mirror up to Aurana's face. Her dark make up was smeared around her eyes giving her a 'Gaara look'; her lipstick was smeared as well.

"uuhhgg!" she mumbled "As if I didn't have a hard enough time with make up already!"

Faye snickered again "Its an improvement. Keira told everyone Gaara carried you out of his office out cold. Sleeping like a baby. Feel better?"

"Nope, just a migraine" Aurana sighed "like always after I sleep for even ten minutes"

"Anymore nightmares?"

Aurana nodded "Not as bad as normal though"

Faye smiled and heard a feint ding of the kitchen timer "Come on Kal's done with the cinnamon bu-!"

Aurana had already left the room at the word cinnamon. Faye laughed and followed her Leader to the kitchen.

"Sleep okay?" Tara asked Aurana pone entering the kitchen.

"Emm umm" she mumbled

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Kankuro asked from the counter

"No" Everyone else minus Gaara, Temari, and Aurana replied.

"Geez take my head off," Kankuro mumbled grabbing a bun and leaving the room. The girls laughed as he left.

"Aura I made extra for you" Kalandra told her

"Yeah! Thanks Kal!" Aurana grabbed four buns and went to sit on the couch.

"She kind of happier than normal isn't she?" Temari asked standing up putting her plate in the sink

"You could tell?" came Mizuki sarcastic reply, Temari glared at her "Anyways what has made Leader so happy?"

"…Being in this house. For one" Keira said "You guys should hear some of the things your alls subconscious says"

"No kidding" Tara joined her laughter.

"We're not Telepathic like you two!" Mizuki whined

"Hey you know what? Gaara has been acting different since you all moved in" Temari said "Almost happy like."

All members of Squad 13 got an I-have-a-plan smirk and turned to Temari who got the same one. "I have a plan!" everyone announced.

"Warning you now they're up to something" Kankuro said from his spot nearest the door to the kitchen.

Aurana sat on the couch eating her third cinnamon bun when Gaara walked by and grabbed her fourth one.

"Hey that was mine!" she complained

"Hn" was his reply "Eat to many and you'll get fat"

Aurana grumbled something about evil raccoon-dogs stealing food and walked off to her room. Finding nothing else to do she decided to get a shower in. Climbing out in less than an hour she hunted down her brush. Still in her towel she walked to Tara rooms and knocked

"What is it Aura?!" Came Tara reply through the thick doors

"Have you seen my brush?"

"Try Keira's room!" she called back,

Before Aurana turned around Keira yelled, "I don't have it try Faye!"

"Try Mizuki!"

"Hey I don't have it Kal does!" Mizuki's voice floated to her.

"Damn! Do all of you know when I ask something!"? Aurana yelled stopping at Kalandra's room

"Oh here Aura" Kalandra showed up at the door holding Aurana's brush. She noticed what Aurana was wearing "Real smart Aura real smart, watch out for Kankuro" she laughed shutting the door.

Aurana glanced down then remembered she was in only the towel. She sighed frustraighted, and walked beck to her room to change. Changing in to a pair of guys black shorts and a dark red tank top, with wrist and ankle weights. She walked to the gym hoping to find Temari.

"Yes your up here" she once again sighed

"Whats up, Wolfie" Temari replied

"Wolfie?"

"Never mind" Temari laughed, "What do you need?"

Aurana held up her brush "Can you help me please? I can't braid my own hair"

"Sure" chirped Temari. "How do you want it?"

"High pony tail braided half way down" After Temari finished brushing it she asked "Wanna spar when we're done?"

"Why not this should be fun," the older girl grinned. "Everyday weapons?"

Aurana nodded yes and took her spot at the other end of the gym. Temari pulled out her fan but didn't open it. Since Aurana didn't have her bow she formed one out of emerald chakra. Knowing an attack from the front was a bad idea she chose to use the Shadow Flicker Technique and get behind her. Launching three arrows simultaneously, she caught Temari off guard slightly. She opened one moon on her fan in time to block the arrows. By this time a few of the house members caught on to the friendly spar. Temari swung her fan full force while opening it catching Aurana in the ribs, Aurana countered with a kunai cutting Temari's cheek. Dropping all weapons they started a Taijutsu fight. No one was winning and no one was losing. It was a complete draw for the longest time. Both Aurana and Temari punched each other at the same time in the stomach.

"Re…rematch" Aurana whispered falling forwards

"Rem..atch" Temari agreed falling over on her side.

"Whoa Awesome Fight!" Mizuki cheered jumping up in the air.

"Yes it was" The Twins agreed.

"Kankuro help Temari to her room" Kalandra told the young man. Who looked at her like she was nuts. "Just do it! Gaara can you help Aurana?" 'Even though I can just as easily'

'I can hear you Kal' Keira's voice came

'Nah duh, miss Telepathic'

"Hn" Gaara pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against.

'_She's a wonderful fighter' _Shukaku said still as Gaara walked over to pick her up. _'Your sister has gotten stronger as well. They fought until they couldn't.'_

"And why do you care?" Gaara mumbled hoping no one heard

"Talking to Shukaku again Gaara?" Tara asked from his side. Gaara looked at her strangely "You two are quiet funny to listen to"

"I bet," he grumbled

"And in your Inner Mind is also quite interesting to look at"

"Tara" Keira scolded, "Leave the poor guy alone would you"

"Yeah leave him alone," Faye told her

"Oh fine!" she grumbled, "Ruin my fun!"

"We will" Faye, Keira, Kalandra, Sally and Mizuki answered right away.

Tara grumbled again but left Gaara alone. Once the door shut to the Training Room he faintly heard tem talking again in quick hushed tones. He walked into Aurana's room and placed her on the bed.

'Kit she wearing weights' 

'So?'

'_Take them off once she wakes up she wont be able to move her arms or legs with them on'_

'Why do you care?'

'_I don't her Squad does'_ he replied

Upstairs

They started to talk in quick hushed voices after Gaara left.

"Tara!" Keira exclaimed, "You almost got us caught!"

"I did not!" Tara defended "I was trying to tell if his Outer Mind thought the same way"

"Outer Mind? What?" Mizuki asked

"Outer Mind is your conscious while Inner Mind is your sub-conscious" The Twins stated together "You've been near us for what 13 years and you never learned this?"

"No,"

"You're the 2nd in Command you should now this!" Faye said exasperated. "I knew this and I'm 3rd in Command!"

"So" Mizuki sighed "Anyway back on topic"

"Get talking to Shukaku now!" Sally commanded Keira.

"I am I am. Geez. Chill." Keira mumbled 'Shukaku? Hey Shukaku?'

'_What do you want, Pup?' _Shukaku's voice rang in her head

'Aurana-sama has fifty pound weights on her arms and legs tell Gaara-san to take them off'

'Why should I? What in it for me?' 

'For one it'll make your host happier….later. And you wont to always talk to Gaara-san got me and my sister to talk to'

'_You two are always snooping around anyways.'_

'No that would be my sister' Keira laughed 'She says Aurana-sama needs a boyfriend and went snooping in the heads of the locals starting with Gaara-san and Kankuro-perv'

Shukaku laughed _'It runs in the family. Continue'_

'Well Gaara-san's Inner Mind has feeling for Aurana-sama but his Outer Mind is harder to get to. It has a barrier that only _you_ can get through' Keira finished for him.

'_Mmmm and you want me to snoop for you, right?'_

'Basically yeah'

'_I'll do it. This is going to get a few laughs' _Shukaku laughed

"He'll do it!" Tara and Keira yelled jumping up and down hugging

"Who's doing what?" Kankuro's voice asked from behind them.

"Uh oh" all the girls said

"Nothing at all"

"Nice try what is it?"

"You really want to know?" Sally asked "Okay we'll tell you on one condition."

This is where I am ending this today.

Gaara: I don't like all the sneaking around

Aurana: No Kidding

Please R&R

Female Kazekage XP


End file.
